Little Blue Fairy
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Her wings glinted in the moonlight. Her features were sharp and distinguished, like an Elves. Her hair was long, and came to rest by her feet, and her eye's were alert, they were so blue they almost glowed, as her gaze fell upon the dark forest.
1. Once Loved

_The Little Blue Fairy._

_ I am making the music to accompany Tron 03 Soundtrack, the Son Of Flynn ._Tron Legacy - Soundtrack OST - 03 The Son of Flynn - Daft Punk - YouTube-drag this into your search barplease listen to it, it really brings the story to a new level. _the space-age, mixed with mythological really goes. It is so wrong, it is right. Is is so completely wrong, that if it was any less wrong it wouldn't be right._

* * *

The Blue Fairy's feet gently kissed the earth as she fluttered down from the heavens, her bare toes pointed as she came to rest.

The pattern that spiralled up her legs caught the moonlight, the picture intricate and beautiful, that adorned her limbs.

Her tunic dress flared as a breeze wove past, trees rustling, as she landed in the beautiful clearing. Not far from where she rested, a badger snuffled through a bush, and lumbered over to the Night Fairy.

The Night Fairies were graceful, elegant creatures, silently flying through the Night, never seen, like doves, silent, mysterious creatures. Invisible to the world, yet faithfully serving their Master.

Her wings glinted in the moonlight, as she stroked the badger. Her features were sharp and distinguished, like an Elves. Her hair was long, and came to rest by her feet, and her eye's were alert, and blue, they were so blue they almost glowed through the dark night, as the forest fell under her gaze.

She had come to summon the grace of Night, to protect the Earth-and to protect all from the Evil One.

Her beauty surpassed all others, she had grace swathed around her, yet her gentle and calm spirit was humble every time she came to protect her Masters land, in it's utmost beauty.

A rustle came from behind her, and she turned to welcome the visitor. From behind a tree came a Fairy, tall, and hansom.

Her breath caught in her chest, as the moonlight caught his features.

"Night lies over the wood, Elverthenia." The words rolled from his mouth like silk, as his glance steadied on her face.

"Of course, Delthrond." Elverthenia breathed into the moonlight,

Delthrond took her hand, and walked her through the forest, the long grass flicking their legs, like a stream.

They came to a pond, were Delthrond clasped Elverthenia's hands to his chest, and they began a dance; soft and slow, until Delthrond slowly rose Elverthenia into the air, and her dance continued in the air, as Delthrond remained among the grass.

As their fight came to an end, Delthrond slowly lowered her to the ground, and the pattern that started at her ankles gleamed like silver.

"We must go Delthrond, we have been called back." Elverthenia whispered

Delthrond gently kissed her hand, "Of course, Elverthenia. Goodbye." His wings started to quiver and he slowly rose into the air, the moon picking out the steely shimmer in his wings, outlining him, his wings flaring out from his body, as he faced her.

Elverthenia stood, the long grass wiping her legs. I small tear trickled down her face, she loved Delthrond, yet he had left her, and this would be the last time they ever danced together.

She stared directly ahead, taking small gasps of air, tears streaking their paths down her Elvish face. She had loved a mortal, and now she was dying. She was Immortal, yet she had fallen headlong, knowing what the consequences were for falling for a mortal.

* * *

Elverthenia rose into the air, and as she flew among the stars they surrounded her like a field of light, until she glowed herself as she flew through the sky.

Her hands wavered in the breeze, catching light in her palms. She rose her hands above her head, forming a pillar of light, guided through the sky, her head bowed; and her hair flowing around her face. The light blazed from her hands into the darkness extending in a long sweep, flaring from her arms.

The light encompassed her, her hair flared out from her face, glowing with light and then, she disappeared.


	2. Now Turned to Death

_**Thank-you Colourful Darkness! Its great to hear from you again!**_

_**I am waiting with bated breath to see what you think, it's tragic, but I think you'll like were I go with this.**_

_**This is the next chapter, hope you like it-and to Ashley Davidson, thanks for adding this to your Favorites! **_

_**To my readers in America, Happy Thanksgiving- we don't have it in NZ but I know you guys do!**_

_**To all the Readers scattered around the globe, Merry Christmas! Not Quite here yet, but I'm starting making the cards.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Elverthenia clutched her shaking shoulders.

Her legs quavered as she sat in her golden bed, the breeze kissing the curtains draping from the four carved posts. The picture that enveloped her legs glinted in the light as she shook.

If only she could see him again. Maybe she would be strong enough. Maybe she could last a few more hours.

She dared not tell anyone, the consequences for loving a fairy from the Other Side were fatal. She wouldn't last long anyway, but she would risk death without seeing him again. She risked that either way, but there was a chance she could say goodbye.

A crystal tear streamed down her broken face. She didn't want sympathy, just love. The picture that crawled up her limbs was already fading, she was dying, and she knew it.

The golden curtains hanging from her bed danced in the gentle breeze. Maybe she would die here. Elverthenia lent over to close them, if she died here, she could at least make it peacefully. Maybe if Leasterin found her she could tell Delthrond and he could grieve for her, and stroke her hair, and wet it with his tears.

She clutched the fabric. As she pulled the fabric slowly tore, and she fell.

She fell into the soft carpet, the gold fabric billowing like a cloud around her ashen face, until she was lying in a sea of shimmering gold. The pattern on her legs faded till it was an ashen blue. Her lips, that once were as red and rubies quivering with the words lying on her lips: _Eltharine, Elshronea, Shawerndai Hurmakandia, Lothlorinda. _

She suddenly gasped, her eye's wide. And slowly her head fell back into the pillow of gold, her last dying words in her own tongue:

_Eldone adonia, Lothloria marcondia. _

_Delthrondai Eldone adonia._

* * *

_**Well...what do you think? Please review!**_


End file.
